In illuminating various types of areas, such as, for example, roadways, adjustable joints or supports may be utilized for luminaire or lighting fixture adjustment to disperse the light in a desirable location and/or pattern.
Various types of luminaire joints have been suggested for positioning lighting fixtures. Certain joints allow rotation. Certain adjustable joints rely on a fastener to limit movement. When the fastener is loosened, however, the joints may move uncontrollably.
Other adjustable supports require wiring to be positioned exterior to the joint. These systems require additional components to compensate for exterior wiring and environmental conditions. For example, seals and associated assembly time increase cost of manufacture of these joints. Moreover, despite these seals, the wiring or controls are still vulnerable to the environment conditions.
Still other joints may be slidably adjustable. However, in order to render these joint types adjustable, the joints require multiple parts and therefore are typically more costly and prone to mechanical malfunctions.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an adjustable luminaire joint that may optionally overcome these or other drawbacks associated with existing luminaire joints or supports.